


THAT dress

by BadWifeSteff



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWifeSteff/pseuds/BadWifeSteff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about Alicia and her red dress, first appearing in 5x03 (mild spoilers for that episode) and how diffrent people react to it - meaning how she has sex with them wearing THAT dress. Purely smut story. Trying to stay within characters and canon as best as possible for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> purely smutfiction. Explicit sexual contents. Each chapter covers a diffrent sex partner for Alicia.

Peter smiled brightly. This was a really good day. Well, most of his days at the moment were. And he had his beautiful wife to thank, for being willing to recommit to him and their marriage. So the smile he was putting on now for the cameras wasn't a fake one, it was of genuine happiness. He stole a glance at Alicia, she was always so tense with work these days but even she looked so happy and carefree. 

Also, that dress. Red was just her color, and this one was just perfectly hugging her curves, looking business like and innocent enough to wear around the office but still it was just so sexy. Thoughts intruded into his mind of what exactly he wanted to do to her, not taking that dress off. He swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat and he feared if he wouldn't take his mind to a safer territory, his tie would not be the only thing that would be too tightly fitting in a bit. 

He had no idea what it was about the dress, as she'd surely worn more sexy and provocative ones. Or spectacular ball gowns. But maybe it was just the way this reminded him of how strong she was and how much he admired and loved that part about her, the part that was never backing down and able to stand up to him. Something fewer and fewer people did, especially now that he'd been elected Governor. But he knew she was a force to be reckoned with and that even all his power would not be able to keep her down. Not that he'd ever want to do that.

Finally the tiresome photo shoot was through, the photographers packing up their equipment and leaving his office. Eli came over to them, smiling and was about to present to Peter his next item on schedule, but Peter just cut him off mid-sentence. 

"Excuse me Eli, I need 5 minutes with my wife. In private." he told him, catching Alicia's gaze that was inquiring what he was up to. He winked at her and gave her a grin. Once Eli had stepped outside Peter locked the door behind him. 

"Peter? What are you doing? I have several missed calls from the office, I should go..." she told him. 

"No you shouldn't. Come here a second." he told her, stepping up to her and pulling her in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately, putting in all the feelings that had been building up during the photo shoot. He only let go of her once they were both panting and breathless, though not too far, only separating his face a few inches from her, taking in her reaction. She had a flushed look about her and obviously she had caught on to him, which was only logical given how tightly she was pressed up against him.   
"Peter, we can't. Not here and not now. We don't have time for this and what if anyone finds out?" she told him. 

"Yes we can do this. We need to christen my new office anyway, don't you think?" he told her, his voice thick with his arousal, bending down to suck on the skin of her throat, drawing a soft moan from her. 

"Ok, you have five minutes." she said, laughing softly as he was starting to hitch the dress up, kissing her again and again. 

"Hmn, should I just take the dress off?" she asked as he seemed to struggle a little to get the tight skirt up. 

"Don't you dare. This dress looks so hot on you, I want you to leave it on. In fact I think you should wear this for me more often, in private." he told her, finally managing to get the skirt up around her hips and pushing her up on his desk, quickly and effectively getting rid of her panties. 

"You know, other men prefer their wives wearing sex lingerie for them, not business dresses." she told him, laughing and shaking her head.

"Yes. But for now I just want to have you wearing this." he kissed her again and made her lean backwards, gripping the other side of the desk for support. Then he spread her legs and sank to his knees in front of her, taking in the sight of her reaction going from surprise to anticipation as she realized what exactly he had in mind. So he set right to work, not wanting to keep her waiting. As she had pointed out, this wasn't the time for extensive lovemaking but called for quickness and efficiency. So he dove right in, his hands softly massaging her inner thighs while his tongue set to work on her most sensitive parts, alternating between long licks over all of her and teasing her clit in running little circles around and over it. 

He knew she was getting close when he had to actually hold her down by her thighs to keep her hips from jerking against him, grinning at the muffled, low moans that escaped her now and then. But in this moment he couldn't care less if anyone could hear them, he wanted her and that was all that mattered. He teased her some more then suddenly pulled away, getting up from the floor and stepping between her thighs. She opened her eyes and watched him, her own desire now illuminating her gaze as she gripped his tie and pulled him in for a passionate and deep kiss. 

He fumbled with his pants during her violent attack of his lips, getting them unfastened and pulling them down along with his underwear, freeing his erection and gripping her hips. He didn't waste any time and just pushed inside of her, their moans of pleasure reverberating in a passionate kiss. He didn't stop but just kept on moving, pulling out and then coming back as deep and hard as he could, not wanting to delay this but needing to satisfy this urgent need for her. She was right there with him though, clinging to his shoulders and her legs crossed around him, creating an even better angle. 

They kept on moving together until they both came, Peter growling against her ear while she was muffling her cry of ecstasy against his shoulder, remaining locked in a tight embrace until their breathing and heartbeats were back to normal, then separating and getting their clothes back in order. 

Alicia came over and gave him a soft kiss. 

"Well, this was interesting. I really should take your request to wear this dress for you more often into consideration." she told him, her eyes and voice filled with merriment. 

He nodded. 

"I can only agree. You should consider it." he told her. 

She shook her head and took out her cell phone, shaking her head. 

"Well, I have 3 more missed calls. I better get back to them and see what this is about. But maybe I can interest you in taking the dress off me after all tonight, in the privacy of our bedroom, Governor?" she asked, smiling at him. 

He pulled her in for a last kiss. 

"We will just have to see about that." he told her before he let her go, making sure his appearances were in order before he went to find Eli.


	2. Cary

It was late at night, Cary had gone home at some point, deciding he needed a break and could as well finish up on his paperwork sitting on the couch and having a beer. So he'd headed to his apartment, had taken a shower and put on sweatpants and a worn out T-Shirt. He was just about to get a beer when there was a knock on his door. He held all his movements, contemplating who that could be. He set his still unopened bottle of beer down on the counter and went to check. 

When he opened the door there was standing Alicia - the last person he'd expected now. Granted, he was spending most of his day in her company and they'd become friends over the last year working together as partners of Florrick, Agos and Associates. 

"Alicia, hey. What brings you here at this hour?" he asked her. 

She hands him a file she's been holding in her hands, smiling softly. 

"If you want to finish up on the Phillips deposition like you said you'll need this folder. You forgot it at the office and as your apartment is on my way home I thought I'd drop it by quickly." 

He looked at her, a little distracted by staring at her in that red dress she'd worn to work today showing under her coat. He shook his head lightly to reset his thoughts, looking at her face again and making an inviting gesture.

"Thanks, I had completely forgotten it, thank you for dropping it off. Would you like to come in? he offered before he could think any better of it. 

She contemplated his offer, then followed him in. 

She'd been here before, in the early days of their firm when it had all been still top secret and they didn't have other places to meet than their private rooms. 

She walked inside, shedding her coat and Cary rushed to her side to take it from her, casting a quick glance over all of her. She was his partner at work and more than a decade his senior, but damn, she looked hot in that dress. Well, she kind of always did, he'd had inappropriate fantasies about her before but that dress...it nearly made his mouth water with desire, just like he was sure it did to most other men and women that saw her. 

He walked away and over to the kitchen island, being in close proximity to her would not help his case at all.   
“Do you want something to drink?” He offered in an attempt to break the weird tension. 

"Yes sure," she accepted. 

"So, what would you like? I have beer or red wine or a bunch of harder stuff." he told her. She came over to him, smiling.

"I'll have a glass of red wine, please." she told him. 

He grabbed his beer and put it back in the fridge, setting two wine glasses on the counter and retrieving a bottle of expensive red wine. He didn't like the cheap stuff so he was always stocked up on some French Bordeaux, and he had a feeling that was just Alicia's style as well. 

He poured them each a glass, handing one to Alicia and then gestured for her to precede her to the living room, following her and shamelessly checking out her ass. 

They sat down on the couch next to each other, almost too close for comfort but she didn't seem to mind at all. They clinked their glasses together softly, then drank the dark red liquid. 

"The wine is really good, I like the taste." Alicia said, licking her lips, and suddenly all Cary could think of was wanting to taste that wine on her lips. Before he could stop himself he leaned in closely, stealing a kiss from her, but she didn't pull back like he'd half expected she would, but suddenly was kissing him back with a passion and heat that totally took him by surprise. 

He broke the kiss and moved away only a few inches, looking into her eyes and finding nothing but desire there, though he'd feared the moment he went for the kiss, she'd pull away, telling him this was not a good idea. He wondered about her sometimes, she was always carrying a ladylike attitude, always the professional woman. But he knew there had to be more to her, there had been rumors of her passionate affair with Will before she went back to her husband, that was elected Governor and re-married her. Only to break up with her for good a couple of months later. The divorce wasn't finalized yet, but the papers had been signed and all was on its way. 

"Alicia, do you think..." she put her index finger to his lips, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

"Sh. I don't want to think. I've been thinking enough over the last 6 years for a lifetime." she said.   
He took the glass from her hand and set it down along with his on the coffee table, then leaned in to kiss her again, letting his tongue roam her mouth, enjoying the taste of her. 

They broke apart for air. 

"So, what do you want me to do? I know you've been staring at me ever since I came in the door, so what do you want?" she asked him, her voice dark and seductive. 

He let the images start to flow freely then, his brain firing all kinds of stuff at him. Alicia, moaning and panting in his bed while he fucked her. Alicia bend over his desk. Alicia naked in the shower. Alicia on her knees....

"I want you on your knees before me, blowing me. Then I want to return the favor and after that I shall finally fuck you." he told her, holding her gaze, not being one to shy away from some dirty talk. 

She licked her lips, her grin widening a little. 

"That does sound like a good plan." she said, sliding to the floor and coming to kneel between his legs, instantly starting to pull down his pants. He helped her get rid of them, freeing his erection. When she ran her tongue along the full length of him he struggled to keep his eyes open, the feeling of fantasy and reality colliding being almost too overwhelming. But he wanted to look at her, wanted to watch how she started sucking him, her tongue swirling around his tip a little before she sucked him into her mouth completely. She took her hands to help out with her task, massaging his balls and running the other hand along his shaft while she was sucking on his tip. Then she changed her pace a little, moving her head up and down while she took him in deeper with every turn, making him moan and be in awe at the thought how good she was at this. Surely way better than he would have given her credit.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer and came with a loud moan, jerking his hips against her while she greedily swallowed all he had to offer. Only then did he allow himself to shut his eyes, his head coming to rest against the couch, his breathing only slowly going back to normal. He pulled up his pants again and looked at her. She sat on the couch, having picked up her glass of wine, watching him over the rim with a soft grin. 

"Damn, was that what you did for Will to make him give you a job? Because then I get why he hired you in addition to me and later chose you for the position." He joked, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately while she glared at him, annoyed.  
“I never slept with Will to get my job or keep it, I hope you know that...” She told him as they broke the kiss.  
“I do, I do know that... I hated that Wendy made it seem like that under the investigation, I hope you know that!” He told her in return.

"Good, then I believe it's my turn now." she told him, grinning widely. 

He nodded and made her lie back on the couch, then pushed her dress up around her hips.

"I like this dress... it is hot, you should wear it more often." he told her. 

She laughed softly, shaking her head as if she was enjoying a private joke. 

"Yes, so I've been told." she answered. 

He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off, noticing how they were already completely soaked. He stroked the smooth skin between her legs to get a first hand proof of how aroused she was, making her gasp as his cool fingers connected with her flesh. Then he bent over and now it was his turn to show her how good he was at this. He ran his tongue all over her first, then softly sucked on her clit, making her moan loudly. He kept on doing that, gradually applying more pressure. She was whimpering and arching into him, her hands coming to her hair and pushing his head down. 

"Oh God, yes, more." she panted, and he couldn't believe this was actually her, she was normally so tightly buttoned up, so cool on the surface. But she was capable of so much passion it seemed. He intensified his treatment of her body, contemplating adding his fingers to the mix but he knew he could make her come without, and it would leave her wanting more. He couldn't wait to really fuck her, he was getting all hard and ready for her again just from her being so incredibly hot. 

So he just kept on working her with his tongue until she suddenly cried out loudly, her hips bucking so wildly that he actually had to hold her down so he could keep his lips on her while her orgasm shook her. She gradually calmed down, then sat up again, emptying her wine glass, a blissful smile on her face. 

He emptied his wine as well. 

"Can I get you another glass or...?" he left the rest of the question unasked. 

"I've not had sex in months. What do you think?" she asked, grinning at him. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Good choice. I'll make it worth your while." he told her, winking at her confidentially. 

"How about I will make it worth your while? Take off your pants." she told him, grinning widely. 

He raised one eyebrow questioningly, but complied, pushing down his pants and revealing that he was indeed all ready to go again. 

Alicia hitched up the dress a little further, then climbed on top of him, rubbing herself along his hardness. Cary moved one hand between them, stroking her wet folds, his fingers teasing until she was moaning and not willing to hold back any longer. She moved her hips so she could take him inside, both of them groaning as she sank down completely. Then she started rocking back and forth, pressing her knees in the cushions next to him, spreading her legs as wide as she could so he could reach inside of her deeply. She started out slowly, enjoying the deep, accentuated thrusts a little before gradually picking up the pace. Cary's hand went to her hips, pushing her down while thrusting upwards, helping to intensify her movements. They moved together like this until they both went over the edge, Alicia crying out loudly, drowning out Cary's low groan. She collapsed on top of him and took a few moments to collect herself, then pushed off him and got up, straightening her dress. 

Cary pulled his pants up again and looked at her quizzically suddenly serious. 

"Should we talk about this? I mean it was great...” He wasn't sure what he actually wanted to say or should say. They had just literary screwed on his couch. Alicia and him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined she'd be up for that.   
“What is there to talk about?” She asked as she looked for her panties.  
“About what it means? Where do we go from here?" he wanted to know. 

She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't know. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." she replied. 

He shook his head. 

"Won't it be weird? I like working with you a lot and I don't want it to be." he stated. 

"We are 2 single and consenting adults. We're equal partners at work so there is no moral complication. This was fun, and I don't see the need to make it any more than that. I like working with you as well... and as long as we both agree there, all should be fine." she answered. 

He contemplated that, then nodded. 

"Yes, I guess so. Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow then, Partner." he said, giving her a crooked grin. She smiled back at him and reached in to give him a kiss on the cheek before she left. 

"Yes. Good night Cary."


End file.
